joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Nostalgia Critic
|-|1= |-|2= Summary The Nostalgia Critic is a cynical critic known for making reviews on nostalgic movies, usually with comically exaggerated rage. The character first appeared in his own title show on YouTube. After his controversial "booting" from YouTube, the character carried on to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses. Doug Walker has said that he based the character primarily on the cartoon character Daffy Duck but also had influence from the Queen of Hearts from Alice in Wonderland. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, higher with Christmas love and forms | Low 1-C Name: The Nostalgia Critic, Doug Walker Origin: Channel Awesome Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, critic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, either Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back from being completely erased) or Resurrection (How he can come back to life through various deaths is unknown), Weapon Mastery, Electricity Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2, 3 or 4 come back to life whenever he dies, however, it's unclear if this is through Regeneration or Ressurection, and 6 possess a new version of Nostalgia Critic if his mind happens to be damaged beyond repair, as shown in "Battle of the Commercials"), Instinctive Reaction (Has gloves that allow him to automatically block bullets, though they have limited power), Memory Manipulation (Can erase memories), Non-Physical Interaction (Can forcibly remove a ghost from possessing someone, can push away text and pictures from his review), Can disintegrate large boulders and people, Explosion Manipulation (Can create spontaneous explosions), Shapeshifting, Elasticity, Acausality (Type 1, interacted and took his past self to the future without any consequences), Duplication, Can make his dreams become a reality, Color Manipulation, BFR (Can send things to hell), Time Manipulation (Can rewind time), Telepathy (Can communicate with others via internal monologue), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Can revert personalities), Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Can create freaky images), Teleportation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Necromancy (Turned Malcolm into a zombie), Creation, Magnetism Manipulation (Can shoot electromagnetic energy), Weapon Creation, Cloth Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Occasionally, whatever he says in a review will become true. Can manipulate and control what the viewer sees and what is on screen. Can deviate from the plot and can derail the plot of other reviews), Possession (Can implant his face and mouth onto characters), Flight, Time Travel, Self-Destruction, Transformation, Precognition (Saw his face covered in whipped cream seconds before being hit with a pie as he was brooding over the events of his Bloodrayne review), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Has sunglasses that allow him to resist his own neuralizers) and Soul Manipulation (His soul has left his body, making him impossible to kill with conventional soul based attacks), Rage Power, Berserk Mode | Same as before, mildly amped Attack Potency: Universe Level+, higher with Christmas love and forms (Controls every plot hole in the Channel Awesome universe. Shattered the “speed of time”. Destroyed an entire dimension in his love for Christmas) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Can fight on par with the AVGN) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Unknown, likely higher Striking Strength: Universe Class+, higher with Christmas love and forms | Low Complex Multiverse Class Durability: Unknown, likely Universe Level+ | Low Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: High Range: Tens of meters with normal weapons, up to kilometers with powers Standard Equipment: A pistol, shotgun, proton pack, super suit that can fire electricity, grenades, whip, memory erasing neutralizers, LMGWTF 9000, energy gloves Intelligence: Expert on being a critic. Has some combat experience Weaknesses: His temper, hearing the word "Christmas" makes him go berserk, any mention of a "Bat Credit Card" makes him go insane. Key: In “The Nostalgia Critic” | In the AVGN Games Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Channel Awesome Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Superhuman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Dream Users Category:Color Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projectors Category:Fire Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Necromancy Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Plot Users Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Serious Profiles Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers